Sword of Honour
by feathersongs
Summary: S2 in mostly Viktor's eyes.
1. Prologue

Viktor's

_Prologue_

_Hope is an unfounded, baseless belief in good. It gives life, not just literally, but life to the soul and to the mind. Hope is opalescent – like a flit of butterfly wings. Yet there is a cosmic rule in life called tendency, where the things you fear the most happen, thrusting you into a deep chasm of hopelessness, where you find yourself trapped, suffocated and ultimately wishing for Death to come along and take you away._

That was exactly how Viktor felt as he froze, stunned, as he walked though the gates of North Window, greeted by deadly silence and the malignant aura of death ubiquitous on the street. A lifeless body was strewn on the lane, hands reaching out as if clutching on to the last shreds of life. He could almost see it – the village as it should have been – unbearably noisy, given that it was noon, and his sister skipping along the crowded lane with a basket swinging on her arms, an ebullient smile on her cherubic face…

But…it was all gone…

Viktor stumbled, dumbfounded, as he stepped toward the body, swept away the all-too-familiar auburn brown hair covering the girls' face and froze, once again, in horror. An unnatural chill suffocated his heart as he recognized his sister, evidently murdered, a look of terror still etched in her widely open eyes. Gently, he closed her horrorstruck eyes and caressed her cold cheeks, promising himself not to cry and forcing himself to keep this memory of his last moments with his sister forever.

All too suddenly, a murderous, bloodthirsty laughter echoed behind Viktor who jumped to his feet with sudden agility. He saw a pallid man in the distance, covered by a black cloak, grinning manically at him with pointed teeth stained red…by blood.

A surge of anger rippled through his veins and exploded from his mouth with a cry. He reached for his sword, which had until this moment kept silent.

"Onward!" The moon rune screeched in fury, and it was all Viktor could think of as he charged toward the vampire.

_Hatred is a strong emotion. It burns with fire and anger and destroys everything in its path, leaving behind a mess of conflagration and despair. But that's exactly how your heart feels when you are truly engulfed in hatred – empty, fuelled by a need for revenge._

_End prologue_


	2. Remember

Chapter One: Remember

Viktor cringed as he fell off his bed onto the wooden floor. _It was just a dream... _He looked around the dark room warily as he groped for his sword. Finding it at his bedside, he slumped back into bed, eyes wide open.

He had seen her again, Daisy, and after a long time too. The last time he had dreamt about his sister was more than 4 years ago, when he was still in the Liberation army. He had fallen off his bed as well, almost crushing an enraged Flik who scowled at him for the rest of the week. Flik had already been exceptionally angry then and lashed out at him, but Viktor couldn't blame him, he knew what it was like to lose a precious one. Suppressing an inappropriate chuckle, given the circumstances, Viktor remembered that the last time he had that dream was when Barbarossa's reign had reached a purely cruel nihilism, and had concluded that his particular dream was a bad, bad omen.

Pushing that thought away, he got up and unrolled the parchment from Muse written by Annabelle to Viktor's mercenary fort. It clearly stated that Highland and Jowston had signed a Peace treaty that called for a ceasefire until negotiations were complete. Growling, Viktor slammed the parchment down on his table, hoping with all his heart that Highland was keeping to their word, or he would be the first to hunt them down and tear their puny heads…

The sun rose gracefully, sending a golden ray of sunlight into Viktor's room. He stretched like a bear would, washed up, and headed down to the tavern which was already crowded with his soldiers.

"Here, Viktor." Leona said as she pushed a tray of rice and vegetable to him without a second glance. Stifling a yawn, Viktor managed to raise his eyebrows and give a sceptical look.

"This is it?" Viktor asked, looking askance at the pathetic portions of rice and vegetable on his tray and then stealing a glance at Leona, whose posture told him that he should quietly walk away and eat his food at a corner.

"Well, it's good for you, Viktor this morning I heard a sound from your room that reminded me pretty much of an earthquake… Now I wonder what that was."

Rolling his eyes, Viktor looked at the guy with the blue bandana.

"Ha. Ha. Flik, you're so funny. Now let's go."

Settling down at a corner, they began their breakfast in silence. Soldiers came in and went out, a little restless, a little apprehensive about the sudden ceasefire. Outside, the morning breeze made its usual rounds in the fort, not exactly friendly or cooling, just causing everything to come to a standstill as it continued gliding, watching nonchalantly as the anxious mercenaries waited for the morning to unfold.

"So… What do you think about this peace treaty?" Flik was the one who broke the silence, although both men needed to ask that question. It was not like Flik expected a good answer, really, and Viktor knew that, for Viktor too needed to voice out his opinions to find some sort of refuge that could assure him that the city-state and Highland had finally finished their last battle.

"I don't know, and you know that." Viktor sighed lightly as he continued, "it's the same thing over again isn't it, eh? The peace that Hans and Genkaku fought to keep just keeps being wrecked by blood-thirsty idiots.

"As much as we will be out of work once the war ends, I would like it to end pretty soon, you know?"

Flik looked at his partner, half-smiled and then nodded his agreement.

"It'll be nice…" Flik seemed as if he was about to slip into his old memories.

"What will you do eh? Probably not go back to Warrior Village huh?"

"Ha. Well why not, as long as we're not travelling across the badlands again."

"When was there ever a 'we'?"

Viktor said that in a light-hearted tone, but when he saw the look on Flik's face he stopped abruptly. It was only there for a second, but Viktor understood. Viktor looked away, thinking of the lands far away, thinking of the things that could happen out there, and wondering whether there would be a victor in this war.

"I feel like going for a ride." Flik spoke up suddenly and Viktor raised his eyebrows at him. It was a bad habit of his, the eyebrows, not the ride.

"Well, I'm heading off, if you're not." With that Flik swept from the table and began to walk out at a surprising speed, leaving an exasperated Viktor running to catch up behind.

"Oi Leona! Watch this place will you! We're going out for a ride." Viktor boomed as he left the tavern, not hearing Leona retort with a 'it isn't as if I had a choice'.

As they mounted their horses, Viktor realised that he needed this ride as well. He needed some time to leave the fort and think about...stuff. Well, what he was planning to do next provided war really ended, reflect on his actions during this war, introspective things. Most of all, he needed to bring himself away from war, to rest from all the bloodshed and fighting, to simply relax his overworked body.

They rode for an entire day, past Ryube village, way past it, and when night fell they stopped for a moment to enjoy the night sky in total silence. Nobody spoke because there was no need to as the longing for freedom was so tangible it seemed to move the waning moon across the inky blue-black sky. The pair set off again as day broke and did not stop until they approached Highland border. There they stopped at a river to refresh and let their horses replenish their strength. Minutes, maybe even an hour, passed like that in absolute, peaceful silence.

"OI!" Viktor's voice echoed loudly and Flik flinched.

"Hey don't spoil the—"

"No look!" Viktor shouted before jumping agilely into the river, swimming quickly to the middle where 2 boys rushed past with the rapid flow of water. Viktor managed to grab one of them but his other arm flailed to no avail as he lost his grasp of the second boy.

"Viktor! Here!" Flik reached out to Viktor with a sturdy branch and heaved him to safety with much effort.

Both of them fell on the ground, breathing heavily after the vigorous and heart-pumping exercise they had just gone through on what was supposed to be a day of relaxation. Then again Flik didn't do much, but the action must have tired him out as well.

"What on earth?" Viktor breathed as he tried to regain his breath and Flik ran forward to catch sight of the other boy. Viktor moved over to the unconscious boy and started trying to shake him awake. Gently.

The boy started to stir and his eyelids flitted.

"Boy! Are you okay?" Viktor's voice once again reverberated around the empty woods.

"We lost the other one." Flik said from behind and Viktor suppressed a groan. However, the boy, clad in red sat up suddenly and gave a questioning look.

"Oh your friend… I'm sorry we could not save him." Flik averted his gaze to the flowing river.

"Right, firstly, who are you?" Viktor asked in a suppressed tone, as if he was trying to be gentle. It was difficult, with thousands of questions running through his mind now.

"Riou, Highland Unicorn Brigade." Riou replied after a moment's hesitation. Viktor stood up and exchanged a glance with Flik, who returned a confused look and walked toward the both of them.

"Well, what happened?" Flik's voice was a lot more soothing.

Riou's eyes seemed to widen in sudden realisation, but it disappeared into befuddlement.

"The city-state broke the treaty…" Riou said carefully.

"Huh? That's impossible, Annabelle wouldn't start an attack without informing anyone." Viktor said confidently and then looked at the boy he just saved, "Well I'm Viktor, mercenary of the city-state, and you'll be my prisoner for awhile, that alright?"

Noticing the flash of astonishment on Riou's face, he attempted a smile which turned out like a grimace.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Viktor added and Flik threw him an anxious look before they mounted Riou on the horse with Viktor and sped back to the fort.

Viktor thought of Annabelle the most, her strong figure, trying to ignore the notes pulling on his heartstrings that are telling him the war was about to begin at a more destructive scale, trying to ignore the feeling that the calm was falling from beneath his feet every second he wasted, trying to believe they had a chance at peace.


	3. Choices

Chapter two: Choices

Viktor was pacing restlessly around the strategy room, flipping through documents randomly, looking out of the window, and listening to the sound of Flik's quill flying across the parchment in a letter to Muse. Pausing his quick pacing to look over at Flik, who paid him no heed, Viktor half-expected him to jump up suddenly and scream that it was a horrible prank, that there was no attack initiated by the city-state or whoever, or even that the Riou kid's memories were totally inaccurate due to the impact of the fall (or jump) from the cliff.

Viktor knew he was not a good thinker. On the battlefield, perhaps, he could act on instinct and even apply some of the tactics he had learned from experience, but on occasions as such he had no idea of which what to make his thoughts, and settled for concluding logically that it was not a good omen while waiting for Flik or Annabelle to make sense of the fiasco. At that moment, Flik ended his letter and started rolling up the parchment. Aaron, the secretariat of his mercenary fort leapt up from his seat, took his parchment and ran outward to pass it to a messenger for delivery. Flik turned around solemnly, and the look in his eyes practically spelled death.

"What do you make out of it?" Viktor said, getting the words out in a rush.

"I…I can't be sure, but it could mean that there is a third party in this mess complicating matters." Flik replied uncertainly, "but don't take my word for it."

Sighing impressively, Viktor spoke too sanctimoniously for his usual raucous manner.

"Just when I thought war was about to end for good, well I suppose there is nothing left to do but pick up on our training again, yea?" He paused, waiting for approval, and when he got none he continued, "We've been slacking lately, with the ceasefire and all that. Who knows if we can trust those Highland idiots?" Viktor ended his last word with a huge attempt at energy.

Silence.

"Oh you're kidding right?" Viktor surveyed his partner's face for a moment, knowing that Flik too, had little inclination to continue fighting especially after their ride up to Highland border. It helped Viktor, and all the more Flik, to see war in a new perspective and understand that all that fighting was not going anywhere if it did not bring about everlasting peace. Viktor scorned the idea, everlasting peace with the city-state and Highland trying to bite each others' necks off at every given opportunity? Fat chance.

"I guess you're right, it's the only thing we can do now." Flik spoke up unexpectedly.

"What?"

"Train, train to fight some more, that's what we're here to do right? And maybe, if the fighting shall ever cease, I think we would still train wouldn't we. Life is a battle in itself."

Viktor stared at Flik and the pair simultaneously broke out in laughter.

"Well look who died and became a wise man," Viktor said as he grinned, "You're right though, it's no use worrying, let's just give it our all huh!"

The pair exchanged a look of genuine synergy as they sounded the alarm for a gathering at the square and made their way to the balcony. It was breezy for midday, and the troops gathered at alarming speed after having been given a break for a couple of days from the war that had apparently ended, eager for some action again.

"Troops! We have an announcement to make!" Viktor exclaimed, his voice strong and carrying.

"We have received news that the Highland Unicorn Brigade has been attacked. We are certain that it is not Jowston's doing, but we are awaiting confirmation from Muse as we speak. All we can say now is that tension is definitely amounting on both sides again, so troops, today we re-establish preparations for war!" Flik spoke tactfully, his voice filled with vigour.

"Mercenaries, we will fight for what we believe in, and we will fight with all our strength, until our very last breath!" Viktor ended with surprising exuberance and the troops roared in one voice, punching their fists into the air, hoping to make the change they believe in – to bring about a better land.

After their speech, the pair reviewed their roster, monitored the troops' progress, and after a little unofficial duel in the strategy room, headed down to the tavern.

"That was a good speech." Leona said and smiled enigmatically at Viktor and Flik who just entered the room.

"Of course, the both of us are unbelievably cool, you know that." Viktor said happily and Flik laughed his agreement beside him.

"So what are you going to do about that poor boy you brought back?" Leona asked, and suddenly the partners jumped up from their seats in unison, and spoke up in complete harmony.

"Where's he now!"

"Down in the jail cell, if you can call that one," Leona said unabashed and seemed as if she was expecting their reaction, "Pohl brought him there when you returned."

"Oh Pohl, trustworthy Pohl, I think we can put Riou in his hands then." Viktor said, feeling pleased, while Flik made a start to inform Pohl of his new charge. Before he took a step, however, Pohl stepped into the tavern.

"Pohl! Just the guy we were looking for. You know Riou, the kid who came back with us? Could you uh, look after him for awhile?" Viktor boomed from the bar, causing Pohl to hop a little in shock and look around at Viktor, taken aback. When he saw Viktor looking at him with his thumbs up and grinning broadly, however, Pohl's tensed up features relaxed into a smile.

"No problem, Viktor. I'm a little taken by Riou already. He'll be safe with me, I'll keep him busy with some chores."

"Thank you!" Viktor and Flik chorused and looked at each other in disdain. They were pretty much in annoying unison since the day started. Hoping to destroy the heart-warming jinx, Viktor and Flik left separately to the swordsmanship and archery groups respectively.

The day passed without much incident but it grew swelteringly hot and humid as time passed and the sun hung obstinately in the sky. The troops, in their renewed energy did not feel despaired but instead trained hard, each feeling the rush of adrenaline in executing the perfect strike, dodging a quick attack, or sometimes, although very rarely, disarming a distracted Viktor only to end up in an arm wrestle with the bear of a guy. It was an optimistic day, one when soldiers felt that there was light at the end of the long, long tunnel of ambush, siege and deceit.

When the sun rose the next day, Viktor felt an inexplicable sense of thrill, and it took him a full minute to understand why. He and Flik had made plans to duel in the square today, in front of all their troops. With that thought springing to his mind Viktor sprang out of bed as well, washed up, grabbed his sword and admired its gleam. His heart thumped wildly – it had been a long time since they had agreed on an all-out duel, with an evenly matched opponent, Viktor felt as if he would be getting the best exercise in months. Taking a deep breath, Viktor stepped out of his room, only to crash into an all-too-familiar figure in blue.

Grunting under their breaths, they gave each other a look of suppressed eagerness and headed, as usual, to Leona's tavern for a really quick breakfast before dashing out to the square at top speed, feeling childishly insane and insanely childish. Most of the troops have already gathered, and the excitable atmosphere rose into a crescendo as Viktor and Flik entered the square.

As they took their places, both of them drew their swords, the glint from the morning sun mesmerizing the entire fort for a moment.

Suddenly, Viktor pounced on Flik with the agility of a cheetah and brought down his sword with monstrous strength, his sword clanging with Flik's, who deflected the attack with a rapid display of adroitness. The loud clang echoed for a split second, only to be interrupted by two more ear-splitting screeches as the two swords seemed to fly on their own accord. Viktor saw for a fleeting moment as Flik jumped backward and took his chance on a straight-forward thrust at him, Flik spun to the right and swung his sword at Viktor, who ducked at the last second and attempted another strong thrust at Flik which went wayward, giving both men the chance to retreat to their initial positions, panting heavily.

The duel continued on intensely, with the crowd chanting 'ooh' and 'aah' like a many headed entity. After numerous more strikes, jumps, defence and swordplay, both parties once again returned to their own end of the square. Fire seemed to burn in their eyes as they scrutinized each others' faces, struggling to figure out their opponents' intentions.

Without a warning, both of them jumped at the same time, swords raised high above their heads. At the critical moment, Flik switched to a low strike and Viktor leapt in shock, his back to Flik who grabbed his chance and flew at him. Still rather shocked, Viktor decided to try something new. By something new, Viktor simply propelled his sword backward without a glance. Then, two things happened at once: Flik dropped his sword in total astonishment at Viktor's blatant lack of strategy, and Viktor, shocked that his sword had come into contact with something, dropped his in utter surprise. Turning around to face each other, the crowd broke into humongous applause as the partners laughed and gave a mercurial high-five, extremely pleased with the way the duel had ended.

As the pair rested at the tavern, still replaying their heated duel that morning in a heated conversation, Pohl approached them, and after congratulating his leaders for their wonderful duel, reminded them of some administration matters.

"We're out of flour."

Pretty much not expecting this line of talk, Viktor thumped Pohl hard on his back, before suggesting that the little kid (Pohl interrupted with his name, Riou, at this point) go to Ryube village with an escort or two to get the flour.

"Give him some air, that poor kid; he has been stuck with us for long eh." Viktor started, "Say, did he watch our duel..?"

And that was the cue for both Flik, who was tired of denying his shock at Viktor's new attack, and Pohl, who was really just in a rush, to interrupt and exclaim their agreement at Viktor's suggestion before hastily turning away.


	4. Worry

Chapter three: Worry

Viktor never used to worry. He was a carefree man, and he liked it that way. Everything should just be dealt with as they came along one by one. That was not exactly possible now, he realised recently. He needed to think, needed to plan, needed to strategise and come up with something to ensure that his troops survive to go back to their homes and families, even as he as already lost his own. He could not allow all these young men to die under his supposed leadership, and so Viktor started thinking. He started planning and strategising, hoping only a little, somewhere in a compartmentalised part of his mind that the day he could finally relax would come soon.

The Riou kid had gone to Ryube village with Gengen, Viktor had seen to that. It left him with something less to think about for the moment – what to do with the kid. Up to now he had hardly spoken, but had gone around doing chores upon Pohl's request. Once he saw Riou looking at him as if he had something to say, but did not utter a word as he continued wiping up stains from around the fort. Viktor wondered how Riou must be feeling, and could not understand why he would agree to doing chores at the mercenary fort of the nation with which his own is at war.

There was simply too much to think about for Viktor to be able to do anything at peace. So he simply stood to a side at the mercenary fort and looked out of the window, not taking in anything, ignoring Flik who busied himself with everything possible around the fort. He stared in blank amazement at the outside world which was so vulnerable, but so blissful…

"Viktor!" Aaron stood up suddenly and exclaimed anxiously.

Spinning around, Viktor saw the messenger from Muse walk in, looking flustered.

"For the leader of the mercenaries South of Muse, Viktor's mercenaries," The messenger's voice shook slightly as he thrust the parchment into Viktor's outstretched hands.

"Aaron, please get Flik here now."

Viktor muttered a word of thanks to the messenger before Aaron led him out, intending to get Flik on the way. Spinning around to lay out the parchment on the large strategy table in the middle of the room, Viktor held his breath as he started to read the message.

_Viktor's Mercenary Fort_

_The Town Council at Muse has been alerted immediately at the news that you have brought us. I regret to tell you that we have no information as to who sprung the attack on the Highland Unicorn Brigade. Uncertain as we are of Highland motives, it is not of the Jowston moral to break our pact of ceasefire and attack the group of young Highlanders._

_However, this has brought utmost confusion to the Council and it is essential that we learn of the culprits in speed. Tension is amounting amongst the Highlanders and the citizens of Jowston may lose faith in our governance. We will issue a Declaration, again, in speed to assure our people._

_The Council will update you in time and once again thank you for your dedication to the City-State._

_Council of Muse_

_Annabelle_

Viktor read through the letter several times in succession without any sense of relief. That letter did as much to help the situation as Viktor himself would have if he wanted to spout some rubbish. Massaging his temples, Viktor closed his eyes and tried to think of something that he could bring under his control. There were too many questions now running in his head, if only he could find just one answer...

"Give me it."

Flik's voice. Viktor responds naturally to his partner's voice, and so without a sound or opening his eyes, he passed the letter to Flik.

"..so?"

"Nothing. We could have inferred as much ourselves. But for Annabelle to write such a hasty response, perhaps – No, never mind."

A sense of despair seemed to overwhelm Viktor has he stood there in his strategy room, leader of the mercenaries, citizen of Jowston. For the past few days he had been switching between the roles of a strong, motivated leader, and a fearful, apprehensive citizen. It seemed to be almost mandatory that he come up with an answer for his troops, even though none of them expected him to conclude or take a stand. They just wanted to train, for themselves, their dignity, for their pride as Viktor's mercenaries...

The answer was really quite obvious, Viktor wondered if he simply did not have the courage to approach it.

"When the time comes, we will fight for Muse," Viktor spoke up, and Flik looked up from the letter at him.

"But what? Why!"

Viktor understood why Flik felt perplexed, and annoyed, even. The job of a mercenary was never properly defined, and often unappreciated. Loyalty and devotion were issues that never had boundaries. The reply from Muse was, although not unexpected, regrettable. Viktor knew that Muse was hiding something, just as in the time of Master Genkakku, Annabelle's father had hidden selfish motives that destroyed a man's future. The question that remained now was the part mercenaries played in the war between Highland and Jowston.

But he had come to a conclusion now – something quite rare, indeed, but a conclusion nonetheless.

"Flik," and to that Flik looked slightly alarmed at Viktor's tone, "we've been here almost a decade now, in this mighty fort,'

Both men smiled slightly at the word 'mighty'.

"And I feel that, it's like home here, ya know?

"Well, you know my life story. I've been chased from North Window and somehow brought to the Liberation Army, then we crossed the badlands and now, here I am. Things here have become such a routine I found a place to which I can truly belong.

"So I've decided to fight, for what I believe in, for mercenary's work, but most of all, for this place that deserves to be in good hands."

In good hands, Viktor almost chuckled again. How he had managed to build this fort, recruit all his troops, he truly had no idea. His brain was tired from the worry and stress that had built up and fluctuated at high levels.

He stole a glance at Flik, while the man finally opened his mouth.

"I understand. I will stand alongside with you."

Viktor grinned broadly now, albeit slightly shocked at Flik's utmost seriousness, and returned the knowing look that Flik shot him.

"I need a good nap man, all this thinking is tiring me out," Viktor announced gladly.

"And the troops?"

"Give them time, they need to think as well!" Viktor exclaimed, hardly hiding his exasperation as he strode out of the strategy room hastily.

Viktor never understood how Flik was able to think so much, his head was already saturated with information and facts he never knew he possessed the ability to contain. A good nap will do the trick; Viktor knew he would rise again.

Rise and rise again, until lambs become lions.


	5. Escapade

Chapter four: Escapade 

Viktor was quiet as he lay on his bed. Nightfall was undoubtedly his favourite time of the day. Sure, he was a man of upbeat and sheer sunshine-like energy, but nightfall was beautiful to Viktor. It was special to him, a kind of respite that allowed him time to rejuvenate and, undoubtedly, train up his resilience. He knew that the most swift and silent sieges were made in the dead of the night, and secretly enjoyed the thrill of night attacks.

His bed creaked and groaned beneath his gargantuan muscular mass as he turned over, avoiding the glare of the waxing red moon. It was probably time to change this bed; it had served its cause well in the past decade. But...Perhaps prices for simple necessities may have soared by now, as business optimism declines and the land is once again plunged into the darkness of uncertainty.

Indeed Viktor was quiet as he lay on his bed, allowing his mind to run as free and as wild as it could, dreaming of a better peace, of having a proper home, a land without fear. His sword was of course at the ready, but a hand's reach away in its sheath, but his consciousness was already being surreptitiously snatched away by the sly vines of slumber...

"Intruders!"

A shout echoed from the staircase and Viktor, albeit still midway in his thoughts (or dreams?) about sharing a drink with a lady with long wavy hair, leapt up, grabbed his sword and ran in the direction of the noise. His surroundings were suddenly clear and focused as adrenaline started pumping in his veins. As he flew down the staircase several steps at once, he saw that 2 young boys were surrounded by his men and partner (surprisingly still dressed in a blue cape and bandana.)

"What is this?" Viktor strode toward Flik who gestured toward the 2 boys. Riou, looking strangely emotionless to the extent of disinterest, was standing beside a boy with long, light-coloured hair of a lean stature; his stoic expression deceived no one for his eyes bespoke of disappointment that was coupled with a scintilla of fear.

"Trying to escape?" Flik challenged, and the frown on his face deepened as he spoke. Viktor knew he was considering the implications of the intrusion. He stood there silently and waited for the pair to speak.

"There's no way..." The new guy spoke first; his voice was a gentle whisper.

"..I understand." Riou replied his friend, speaking only to him and showing only the least bit of emotions in his deep brown eyes that seemed to convey messages to his friend in ways Viktor could not imagine, for his friend nodded once at Riou and as Viktor remembered later, he noticed that the tinge of fear had gone.

"Well then, I think you both have got some explaining to do," Viktor boomed and the look between the Riou and his friend was broken as they turned to Viktor in unison. "Thank you Alex, and Pohl, we'll take it from here, please go back to your guard duties or rest." Viktor continued in his booming voice. Flik, beside him, made a grunting noise and Viktor returned a look of questioning, eyebrows raised.

As the 2 pairs of best friends made their way up to the strategy room, Viktor accidentally (how accidental it was we do not know for sure) treaded on Flik's blue cape and gave the same questioning look, to which Flik replied, slightly exasperated:

"It's just your stupid booming voice you idiot, the one you assume when you're trying to appear in command," Flik added the last few words with some glee and took his turn to give a look of complete empathy, then quickly speeding up the stairs to avoid a punch from a slightly annoyed Viktor.

"So what's your story?" Viktor and Flik chorused and exchanged a short glance.

"Well, Luca Blight..." Riou began to speak but at the mention of the name of the prince of Highland, his friend had a sudden, sharp intake of breath. Riou showed no awareness except to stop in his words. However, taking in a deep breath, he continued, "Yes... He's in charge of Highland army now, and he sprung a surprise attack on the unicorn brigade."

" – The Highland unicorn brigade?" Flik interrupted.

"How many unicorn brigades are there," the blonde guy replied, his answer more confused than sarcastic, "Luca Blight made it seem like the city-state broke the treaty and massacred the unicorn brigade so he could stir up anger amongst the people of Highland and begin the war anew."

"Speaking of which, who are you?" Viktor added in while Flik pondered in silence.

"Jowy Atriedes"

"Atriedes..." Flik whispered thoughtfully.

A moment of silence ensued and Viktor realised it was his to break.

"Well, this news that you bring to us is highly informative and meaningful. You'll both continue being our prisoners for awhile. We'll try to send to back home soon, but even then...We can advise you later. Now get a good rest, see you tomorrow." Viktor spoke, this time recognising his low booming voice.

Aaron brought his two new prisoners down and Flik, who has been bursting to tell Viktor something urgent, finally burst out with must gusto,

"Luca Blight, he's coming! That evil scheming blood-thirsty idiot with an idiot of a brain and useless muscles! I'll make sure his head rolls by my sword! That bastard who cares not for the lives he takes or the sacrifices his people make – HECK! THEY AREN'T EVEN HIS PEOPLE! HE HAS NO RIGHT TO THEM! HE – "

"Pass the parchment, we're writing to Muse again," Viktor said, seeing that Flik was in no condition to write a letter properly. Speaking of which, Viktor wasn't sure why he wasn't feeling as geared up as his partner.

The sounds of Flik on his rampage continued on for quite some time as Viktor attempted to scribble something official-sounding and legible on the parchment, called for a jittery Aaron and asked him to get a trustworthy and quick messenger to Muse. It was then that Viktor found it was time to lift his sword with more than the monstrous power he had, he was now going to lift it with strength, strength of justice and conviction.


	6. A risk

Chapter five: A Risk

It was probably just the first of the several other risks Viktor would find himself talking in the coming year. He heard them, breaking out of their cell in the dead of the night, setting an oil rag on fire to distract a few of his soldiers, creeping across the second storey and out onto the balcony. He heard them stop anxiously when Aaron made his way to the barracks, and almost felt their tangible glee as Riou revealed that he took some rope from the store. He heard those silent thuds as Riou and Jowy slid off the rope onto the soft earth below, and their quiet footsteps leading away into the dark, in search of the truth for which they both yearned.

In fact, Viktor never heard anything clearer in his life. Perhaps it reminded him of the time Flik and him travelled through the badlands and got caught by a gang of bandits who were stronger than they looked. Angered at the pair's lack of valuables beyond the swords they held, the gang of bandits had brought them to a deserted villa situated quite awkwardly in an area of parched land, with miles of nothingness stretching across the plain, intending to sell those two off as slaves instead. Their first attempt at escaping had, like Riou's and Jowy's, been a complete failure, but they strengthened their hearts and tried again mere hours later, and not only succeeded in escaping, but also in taking away some of the bandits' stash as their own (not forgetting, or course, their own precious swords.)

Viktor was smiling subconsciously as he turned over in his bed, causing quite a loud creak that would definitely have scared Riou and Jowy out of their wits if they were sneaking across the second storey at the time. As it happened, they were already running adroitly on a moonlit path, basking in their successful escape. Viktor closed his eyes and began clearing his mind in hope of falling into a quick slumber. It was all he could do not to bang on Flik's door and ask him if they should chase after those two young boys now, knowing that Flik probably faced the same dilemma.

It was all a wonder for Viktor's mind that was attuned to brawls and not brawns. Some times at the end of the war he wondered if this very risk he took this very night would have affected the entire story, and maybe it could have, but perhaps he will never find the answer to his question.

Viktor sighed impressively, once, twice, thrice, maybe more. Sleep did not come easily to Viktor that night.

_Daisy, daisy, you are holding my arms now, swinging them to and fro and to and fro, happy, pure, innocent – alive. I knew I was somewhat indispensible to you, Daisy, perhaps I brought that about. I took care of you beyond what the most caring older brother would do. Did you know that, Daisy? Can you hear me? Can you? But you're turning cold, white; you've stopped swinging my arms. What's happening? I turn to face you, but the brilliant smile on your face has disappeared, I see your teeth sharpening like a vampire's, your eyes..._

But Viktor never got to look into those eyes, whatever he might have seen, for at that moment he fell off his bed and landed unceremoniously on his face.

"Damn!" He swore as he got up and wiped his forehead. It was drenched in sweat. He mused slightly about getting a bandana (brown perhaps, and he might be called the Brown Bear to match that Blue Lightning of his,) and slumped out to wash his face with such ferocity that he had not noticed anyone else coming around behind him.

"Again?" It was Flik's sharp, clear voice.

Viktor merely grunted, and suddenly wondered if Flik ever dreamt of Odessa, his deceased soul mate. As he looked up and into his partner's face, all traces of curiosity were wiped clean and he felt that he would be better off not knowing about Flik's troubled and suffering heart.

The blue moon was still pale against the inky blue sky as Flik joined him. There was a quick rush of wind, like a warning, but otherwise the air was still and quiet.

Anticipation then gripped Viktor's heart, and he felt much like a little boy on his first rollercoaster ride, for he had almost leapt from harsh emotion to emotion as if they were lily pads that would sink into the water if he stayed on one for too long.

"Are we headed to Kyaro Town, then?" Viktor asked.

"With speed. If our speculations are accurate then the two boys are in more mortal danger than they deem..." Flik replied. He had agreed with Viktor the night before that the boys ought to search for their own answers, but he was insistent that the both of them personally take the trip down to Kyaro Town to settle any problems that were to arise that may impede them from having a full understanding of the Highland stand.

The two men had also informed their deputy and Leona of their leave that night, so that they could leave before first light the next day. Mounting their horses, they took off into the woods without another word.

Unlike the stately calm in which Flik led the pair across to the waterfall near Tenzan pass, the two chased quite rapidly up to North Swallow Pass, only resting their horses if they felt they were pushing them way too hard. Flik mentioned that he hoped the guards there had managed to stop them, he did not think riding into Highland territory was exactly a good idea anymore. Viktor merely grunted, he replied that the two boys were more resourceful than they looked.

"On mercenary business, you will allow us to pass today." Viktor boomed as they slowed down near the guard post. The two guards, recognising Flik (instead of Viktor,) quickly saluted but refused them entry.

"Would you have an official letter from Muse that allows you entry sir?"

"Why do you need an official letter, guard! Mercenaries have official permission from Muse to run on their own business," Flik mentioned querulously.

"But sir! Security has been tightened ever since you sent that letter to Muse telling them about some breach in contract!" One of the guards replied, and perhaps it came out wrong, for he sounded quite blaming.

"So that's how you're treating your mercenaries aren't you! Then explain the group that you let in not long ago!" Viktor shouted, anger pumping in his veins.

"W-What group?" The guards wavered.

"For your information, if you hadn't let those kids go, we wouldn't be here wasting our time and screaming our necks off." Viktor's voice was still loud and booming but he let the anger slip away from him. The guards hesitated a second longer, bowed their heads and let Viktor and Flik continue riding along the mountains.

"Hey uh Viktor..?" Flik asked tentatively after riding for some thirty minutes. Viktor grunted a reply, obviously still unsettled by the attitude of the guards.

"I don't mean to distract your whirling mind Vik, but there is actually a mist monster around here."

Viktor looked into his partner's frowning face.

"Do you think they made it then?" Worry began to creep into Viktor's heart.

They rode on hurriedly, increasing their pace, straining their eyes to see if there was anyone else in the mist. It was an unneeded effort however, for they went through the light mist and arrived at the Highland border, entering it without any trouble. Before they had time to marvel at the apparent success of Riou and Jowy at defeating the legendary mist monster, they heard a procession take place at the next street. Darting in between a narrow alley (where Viktor pulled off Flik's bandana and hissed that he was attracting too much attention,) they joined in the noisy crowd and tried to jostle their way to have a good look.

To their horror, they saw Riou and Jowy being led to the execution site as state spies. The crowd was jeering at them although some looked quite taken aback by this piece of news. Viktor's worst fears were confirmed, he tried to tug Flik away but Flik stayed put.

"Look at that carriage," Flik whispered. The rest of the crowd seems to have noticed as well; people began pointing and whispering to each other and the procession came to a stop.

On the majestic carriage that stood out awkwardly in the small town of Kyaro sat a dark haired girl who was dressed splendidly in a deep blue dress. She called for the driver to halt as she passed by the crowd of people. As the carriage stopped, silence fell upon the audience.

"What is this?" Her voice was curious but not demanding.

"Princess Jillia, these are state spies being arrested for treason." One of the guards bowed deeply as he replied.

"State spies?" She peered out to have a better look and exclaimed quite astonishingly, "But…they're just children…" Princess Jillia swept her eyes across the crowd and then again at the two state spies. Viktor's stomach gave an almost audible lurch as he saw Riou look meaningfully back at the princess and Jowy look quite menacingly at her. He held his breath at what might happen next – _a worse punishment for insulting royalty? Torture, perhaps? A slow, painful death? _Viktor shuddered as gruesome thoughts continued blossoming, until Riou suddenly spoke.

"We're innocent."

His two words were spoken with surprising clarity and depth, half pleading and half informative. As to why exactly Riou would have thought it necessary to inform the Highland princess about his plight during such a scenario Viktor considered one of the mysteries in life he would never solve. Those two words elicited a great murmur amongst the crowd as they speculated aloud and scorned the two spies. The nearest guard, initially taken aback, felt suddenly compelled to exclaim his disgust.

"You dare talk to the princess!"

Riou simply glanced shortly at the guard and returned his unwavering eyes to the princess who frowned.

"It is not us we betrayed the country, but this country that has betrayed us." Jowy added and the crowd broke out in fierce anger as Viktor considered playing along and screaming expletives at Riou and Jowy too. He noticed that the princess looked thoughtful for a moment but regained her poise.

"Let him speak, they are his last words anyway," Princess Jillia commented callously and commanded the driver to move along.

As the Highland princess continued her way, the crowd slowly dispersed and reached such pathetic numbers as they neared the execution grounds that Viktor and Flik finally left the sides of Riou and Jowy. They slipped into one of the several alleys of Kyaro Town.

"We need to be much nearer than this," Viktor said in a panic.

"We'll hide behind the fence and those trees, when I give the signal rush in and free the two boys," Flik quickly suggested.

"What's the signal?"

"I don't know. The moment I jump out you follow suit."

Strangely, this agreement seemed to comply with the standards of the partners and they took separate paths to find hiding spots.

As they had their short discussion, the sun in Kyaro town began to set. The sky had turned a mellow orange by the time both of them settled down in their strategic positions. Apparently, the captain seems to appreciate the beautiful sunset as well.

"You meddlers almost spoilt my plans! This is only what you deserve – going down as state spies. Just look at the sunset. It'll be the last one you get to see –"

Flik jumped out very quietly and began taking down the soldiers one by one, most of them having no time to react. Viktor, who was filling his mind with the number of swear words he could use on the captain, joined in the fight quite late and received a glare from Flik. Despite participating a bit late in the rescue, Viktor managed to find time to wink at his two prisoners who looked torn between relief and glee.

"– guess now is the time to begin, or rather..end." The captain finished his merry monologue only to face his five soldiers who had collapsed on the ground and the end, indeed, of a very successful rescue mission. One look at the captain told Viktor that he had no guts to take on the Blue Lightning (who had apparently put on his bandana as he hid) and this other guy who looked like a bear. Viktor chuckled slightly as the captain stuttered and ran away screaming for reinforcements.

"Come on! There's no time to lose!" Flik shouted and a happy grin spread across his face. Viktor thought his partner was getting off on the thrill of being in danger.

"We've got to save Nanami!" Jowy mentioned suddenly and Riou agreed earnestly. Being assaulted with a new name at such anxious times, Viktor only asked them to go ahead and followed them behind. His heart was pounding so hard that he felt the need to transfer the pounding on a Highland soldier. As he wished, a group of them tried to block their path as they reached the jail of Kyaro Town. Flik and him finished them off quickly and were geared up for the gang approaching them when they spotted a young woman showcasing some ridiculous sounding technique that was only menacing when coupled with her fiery eyes and posture. After swiftly taking down the two guards blocking her way, the rest of the soldiers scattered in fear, seeing they had no way out with a feisty woman and two large men appearing behind.

"If that's 'Nanami' she definitely doesn't require any saving!" Viktor commented and thought he heard Riou laugh slightly. As she made her way toward Riou and Jowy, she swung her weapon violently and it almost made contact with Flik, who adroitly ducked. Shocked, Jowy restrained her explaining that Viktor and Flik were their saviours.

"Saviour! But I was going to save the both of you! Are you here to save me? That's odd! Why are we standing around here let's run!" Nanami's voice was refreshing to the ear – only because it was always refreshing to hear someone go on a mindless ramble as though danger was secondary.

It was simple from then, the five escapees reached the outskirts of town and mounted on the two poor horses which seemed to understand the urgency of the situation and kicked off quickly. The three young escapees were heatedly cursing a 'captain Rowd' and describing their own stories of capture. Viktor and Flik rode at top speed until the hometown of Riou, Jowy and Nanami became a speck in the distance.

Jowy, who was riding a horse with Viktor, became suddenly quiet. It was a discomforting silence, and only the hooves of the horses thudding on the floor disturbed the tangible unease that seemed to settle on the three young escapees. Viktor was close to breaking the silence quite inappropriately but thankfully someone else beat him to it.

"Do you think we'll ever go back to Kyaro, Riou? Jowy?" Nanami's voice quavered as she asked.

The silence continued, but Viktor knew it was not his to break.

"We will, one day. When the war finally ends, we will," Jowy replied first, although he averted his gaze and tightened his grip on Viktor.

"Yes, we will," Riou added and gave a smile to his sister and best friend. There was a longer silence after Riou replied, but tension no longer hung in the air. It was a silence like the one Viktor and Flik maintained as they rode to Tenzan pass; that was where everything began. It was a silence that was both healing and rousing, anticipating even more trouble that was about to take place. It was a silence shared by five souls who have once been hurt and are searching for something special to each.

Viktor wondered why he had chosen to be involved, but knew the answer was already in his heart. He had seen enough bloodshed and loss of innocent lives to know he could no longer stand aside and watch another guiltless citizen be sacrificed for the likes of this insidious, cold war.


End file.
